Sacrificial Love
by BackRose3475
Summary: When our four companions land in a new world, Fai is instantly mistaken as that town's predicted savior. After some questions, a feast, and getting settled in, everything appears to be normal. However, when the entire town, including Fai, disappear overnight, Kurogane will have to fight with all his might to save Fai or risk losing something he never knew he had. KuroFai.


**A.N.: Hey guys. Long time no update, right? Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't posted this sooner, but with end-of-school testing and beginning-of-summer chaos, I haven't really had much down time. I, really quickly, wanna give a thank you to my sister for kicking my ass to start writing this (even if she didn't know what _this_ was) and to my friend whom I bounced ideas off of until I came up with this. Thanks to you both! Anyway, This is my first fic for TRC (definitely not my last) so I'm hoping I was able to keep everyone pretty in-character.**

**Pairings: KuroFai (Kurogane/Fai) It's pre-slash at the beginning, but towards the end, it will become established.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter (since it's really just an opener), but there will be warnings for others.**

**Disclaimer: I, in NO way, shape, or form, own Tsubasa or it's characters. They belong to the lovely ladies at CLAMP. I'm also not making a profit for this; it's for entertainment purposes only.**

**Sacrificial Love**

It went without saying that their landing was _less_ than graceful.

But then again, when you're being thrown across dimensions out of a magical rabbit-like creature's _mouth_, grace isn't usually the first thing that comes to mind.

Kurogane groaned as he felt his chest and chin connect with whatever hard surface that damn manju bun chose to spit them out onto this time. He let loose accompanying grunts as the weight of his traveling companions landed sharply on his back: first being the ever annoying mage, followed closely by what he assumed was the kid and then the princess. Of course, that idiotic fluff ball had enough sense to land itself _next_ to the tangle of bodies instead right on top of it. The ninja was patient enough to wait until the kid and princess had gotten to their feet before roughly flipping over in order to stand. This action, however, caused Fai to fall from his previously seated position on Kurogane's back onto the dirt road that they arrived on, face first.

Straightening his posture and dusting off his stealth suit, Kurogane finally took the time to fully take in his surroundings. At this point he wasn't even surprised, considering the little fuzz ball had proved many a time in the past that it had terrible aim, to find their traveling group had made its landing on the outskirts of what appeared to be some kind of marketplace. There was a beat of stillness between the travelers and the thirty or so market people, whom had previously been going about their business, before the magician just _had_ to open up his big mouth and shatter the moment.

"Jeez, Kuro-chii. You didn't have to be so rough with me," the fair-haired young man complained as he picked himself up from the ground and stretched out his back and arms, purposefully standing with his back to the crowd. Neither the back nor side of his head could be seen thanks to the fact that the large hood from his coat had fallen back onto his head during his tumble to the ground. "Now," Fai spoke brightly while pulling his hood back down and turning to face the others around him, "what pleasant little world did we end up in this time?"

**-TBC-**

**A.N.: Yay! You were nice and read it all. Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read my story. I didn't mention this above, mostly because I didn't wanna chew your ear off before getting to the actual story, but this is actually the first part to my very first multi-chapter fic. This is part 1 of 4. I already have everything outlined; I just need to get around to typing up the rest. So please stay tuned; I'll be sure to have Part 2 up ASAP.**

**Thank you again for reading this, and please be sure to leave reviews with either constructive criticism, comments, or questions. I read all of my reviews, and each one means a lot to me.**


End file.
